


Kerplunk!

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loses his virginity to Green Day's Kerplunk! album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerplunk!

"Dude, you are _not_ jerking off to Billie Joe again, are you?"

Frank doesn't even bother getting up from where he's stretched out on his unmade bed, just raises a fist in the air, slowly extending his middle finger, knees still bouncing along to "One For The Razorbacks". Gerard rolls his eyes at him from where he's draped in the doorway, in awkward fitting skinny jeans and a stretched-out t-shirt. He strolls across Frank's bedroom to drop down on the mattress beside him with a soft whump.

"Where's Mikey?" Frank asks, feeling like his tongue's too big for his mouth. He's only had a few puffs but it's hitting him hard for some reason. He's feeling happily fuzzy.

"He got a text from Pete and, like, disappeared." Gerard emphasises the last word with a magical hand motion, flopping back beside Frank in a way that makes the bed bounce. Frank's dreads bang on his forehead in a pleasant way.

"Soccer guy?" Frank asks, his voice coming out reedy and thin.

"Hmm." It's barely a noise, but there's assent in it.

Frank rolls his head sideways to find Gerard's face. It's weird when it's just him and Gerard. When Mikey's around it feel less _intense_. Less like Frank's just hanging around and crushing on his friend's older brother. Not that Gerard acts like he's four years older and graduated, oh no. He's worse at pretending to be normal than Frank is. He really doesn't even try.

And not that Frank's crushing on him. Not really.

"You gonna share?" Gerard asks, waving a hand vaguely at the spliff clamped in Frank's fingers. Frank zones out, staring at Gerard's hands. Gerard has really delicate hands. Artist's hands. There's even a smear of charcoal on the back of one of them, as if to prove it.

A sharp nudge from Gerard's shoulder shakes Frank out of his stupor and he passes the doobie over obediently. It's so fucking nice to be able to smoke with the door open. His mom's gone for the whole weekend, he doesn't have to do _shit_ , except maybe a frantic cleanup on Sunday afternoon. He's got a bag of bud and a CD tray full of Green Day because you gotta listen to the green when you're smoking the green. Life is pretty fucking awesome.

He's watching Gerard's lips form a pretty pink "O" shape as he exhales when "Welcome To Paradise" kicks in.

"Fuck yeah," he breathes, bouncing along with the music harder, loving the patter of his dreads on his forehead and the way Gerard's hair flops around in time. "Fucking love this song."

Gerard passes the spliff back, licking his lips and tilting his head back. Frank's eyes skitter down over Gerard's chin, the curve of his neck.

"You are so gay for Billie Joe," Gerard groans out at the ceiling.

"I so am." No point denying it. Frank waves his arm above him, dropping tiny ash snowflakes on the two of them with his enthusiasm. "You can't seriously say that if Billie Joe was offering, that you wouldn't be all up in his shit like that-" Frank finishes with a snap of his fingers, nearly dropping the joint.

"Yeah, I dunno." Gerard's not won over. Obviously his taste in men is somewhat lacking.

"I would so hit that," Frank decrees, shoving the spliff between his lips and breathing in, sucking out the last hit and savouring the itchy burn at the back of his throat. "Who _would_ you go gay for?" he asks on his outward breath, the words carrying sweet smoke upwards.

Frank rolls his head to the side to gauge Gerard's reaction. He definitely wouldn't ask this question if he wasn't in a happily buzzed state. He's so loose right now.

"I dunno." Gerard's chewing on his lip thoughtfully. He's got three big clumps of dark hair lying across his face and Frank wants to flip them out of the way, they're annoying him. "Like what are we talking about... kissing? Or like hand jobs, blow jobs what? Does it have to be like _penetration_ , cos like, that's kind of a big deal and I don't think it's fair that sex and you know, virginity is defined by penetration." Gerard's eyebrows are pinched together as he rattles off the options, thinking way harder about this than is really justified. One of his fine artistic hands has fluttered up to his mouth and he's rubbing on his lower lip as he considers the Very Important Question.

Frank's interested though. A little too interested.

"So you haven't like, done any of that then?" Frank asks, feeling suddenly warm and he knows it's more than just a buzz. He rolls onto his side, propping his head up on one arm, studying Gerard's face. Gerard's tugging on his lower lip now, rolling it between his index finger and thumb.

"Umm, what me?" Gerard squeaks, hand falling to his chest. "I ahhh...." His hand flutters up to his hair and he starts twisting it around his finger. "I haven't like, fucked a guy, I mean I don't... I haven't... but I dunno, kissing yes. Handjobs yes. Um. I guess... I _think_ I got a blow job from a guy once..."

"You _think_ you did?" There's a giggle waiting in line behind the question in Frank's throat, because _really?_ If Frank ever got a blow job he's pretty sure he'd remember. He got to third base with Bettina Marks once and that was pretty unforgettable. She let him put his hand right down her underwear and touch her cunt. It was so wet. Fuck, he still jerks off to that. Thinks about what it would be like to sink his dick into all that hot wetness. His cock clenches at the memory. Damn, he really shouldn't be thinking about this right now. He squeezes his thighs together in an effort to dissuade his dick from taking any further interest.

"I was pretty smashed," Gerard's muttering. "It was at this party, I think Mikey dragged me along... I can't really remember much. I think he had... brown hair." Gerard's brow furrows deeper and Frank gets stuck looking at Gerard, staring so hard Gerard actually notices and does a double take at Frank, eyes hesistantly flickering between Frank's face and the wall.

"What was it like? Was he any good? Did you come?" Frank rolls closer, talking fast and feeling the burn of embarrassment crawl up his neck as the questions tumble out. He can't help it though, he's so fucking _curious_ , it's not like he has a brother he can ask and Mikey just does not shell out this information, despite the fact that Frank _knows_ Mikey has gotten some.

"Dude, he had his mouth on my _dick_. Duh." Gerard's shaking his head at Frank like he's fucking space cadet and there's a little smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Frank's staring way too hard, seeing past Gerard's pink lips and dirty hair to a lewd image of Gerard with a brown haired guy's head in his lap. Sucking him _off_. Fuck. Frank has to roll over onto his stomach because his hard-on is getting way too obvious.

"So have you like... you know? With a guy?" Gerard's asking and his voice sounds casual enough but when Frank looks over his shoulder at him he looks so unsure it's almost pained.

"Me? No way." Frank's shaking his head emphatically because who the fuck would touch him? He can barely move at school without some asshole trying to shove him in a locker. Gerard looks crestfallen for a moment and it's not really computing for Frank. "Because, you know, the guys at _my_ school? Yeah, no way."

Gerard seems to perk up a little at that, rolling up closer to Frank. "What about, like, somebody _not_ from your school? Like, you know - aside from Billie Joe." For a split second he's wearing a very tentative smile and looking almost hopeful before his eyes fall back down to study the bedcovers.

Frank is a bit slow. But maybe, _maybe_ he's starting to get it now. Something in Gerard's look stirs up all the heat in his crotch like poking a fire and he's fighting very hard not to hump the mattress.

"Gee, are you like... offering?" Frank's face is burning but somehow he gets the words out, breathy as fuck like he's run a marathon.

"Would you be all up in my shit if I did?" Gerard asks in a tiny little voice and when Frank nerves himself to look at Gerard, he looks like he's in agony.

"Like that-" Frank's voice cracks on the words and this time his finger-click isn't very loud, but it works, it gets the message across because there's warm fingers on his neck and Gerard is leaning in close, closer until Frank can feel his breath feathering over his lips. There's a long, long moment where Frank's just staring at Gerard's mouth, feeling his heart thumping in his ears and an answering throb down in his crotch. Finally, Gerard rolls his eyes like he's annoyed with himself for hesitating, then his eyelids fall shut and his lips mash over Frank's.

It's wet and not very neat. Frank feels like he's getting spit all around his lips, but he doesn't really care because fuck, Gerard is kissing him. Holy fucking fuck how stupid was he to think this day couldn't get any more awesome? Somewhere, distantly, he can still hear Billie Joe's voice crawling out of his stereo, singing "Welcome To Paradise" and it's so completely appropriate Frank's smiling into Gerard's mouth, trying not to giggle into it.

He's never been great with self control though, so a snort of laughter leaks out and Gerard pulls back abruptly, "What, what?" he's asking, looking all concerned.

Frank releases another hiccupping laugh, feeling overly warm and somehow stupid. "Nothing, nothing. Me and Billie Joe were just having a moment."

"Right. Okay." That unsure look is back on Gerard's face and Frank wants to kiss it off. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No, no, I'm good. It's over," Frank responds a little too quickly, but it chases that look off Gerard's face which is a relief. Frank rolls onto his back, pulling Gerard down over him. He shoves his hands into Gee's dirty hair and drags his head down, kissing him hard and wet and that seems to convince Gerard everything's fine. Better than fine really. Frank's only real worry as he shoves his tongue into Gerard's mouth is that he's not exactly sure how the next part's going to go because this is starting to get into unknown territory for him.

His cock seems perfectly at ease with it all though. He arches off the bed, grinding up on Gerard as far as his hips will stretch. Gerard takes the hint and grinds back down and fuck that feels _awesome_. Gerard's hard in places where chicks are soft and he kisses really aggressive with lots of tongue. Frank could do this for _hours_. He can feel the heat and hardness of Gerard's cock rubbing against his thigh and yeah it's kind of weird but it's also insanely hot. Frank reaches down between them, wanting to feel more of it, see if he can get Gerard making the kind of noises Frank's already groaning out between their lips.

Gerard's long black hair is hitting Frank's cheeks as they make out, ticklish and itchy. Gerard's breathing through his nose hard and fast, every breath pushing air across Frank's cheeks, cool across his damp face. He feels hot, like he has a fever but without the aching sickness that usually comes with it. All he can do kiss back, clinging on and pushing his tongue inside Gerard's mouth.

When his hand finds Gerard's cock, hot palm closing over the fly of his jeans and shaping him through the stiff material Gerard groans, breaking the kiss and burying his head in Frank's neck. That noise makes Frank feel like a fucking superstar. He tugs on the buttons of Gerard's fly, somehow managing to pry them open one handed through sheer habit and sets about getting Gerard to make as many different noises as possible. And he does.

There's a stroke noise, a fondle noise and a kind of yelp when Frank finally gets his hand under the waistband of Gerard's underwear and touches skin to skin.

"Fuck _me_." Gerard presses himself upwards off the bed, panting into Frank's face damply and grinding down on Frank's hand. It's like he can't control himself. Frank stares up at him stupidly, his wet mouth hanging open, creased up eyes, black cloud of hair falling around his face. His face is distorted in the stupidest expression, but it's easily the hottest thing Frank's ever seen.

Suddenly Frank needs to get his pants open _urgently_. He fumbles with his belt wronghandedly, not willing to let go of Gerard's cock, until Gerard peers out of his lustcloud long enough to figure out he should be helping. Frank's belt jingles as Gerard gets it open, followed by the button and zipper before Gerard's shoving Frank's pants and boxers down his thighs and Frank's trying not to choke on his own spit as Gerard's hand closes around him.

"Huh. Huh. Fuck." Frank's turn to make stupid noises now and he seriously can't help it. He squeezes his own hand around Gerard's cock as Gerard squeezes his, looping his arm around Gerard's back to press him down, mash their bodies together. He moans into Gerard's neck, body bucking and rubbing up on him, needing the friction so bad, wanting more but not sure what. Fuck, Gerard's body is hard against him, heavier and stronger than a chick and it should be all wrong but it isn't, it's fucking amazing. Frank can feel the throb of Gerard's heartbeat in his cock and it's the hottest thing ever.

Gerard's face is swaying above him, hair floating, eyes blown and hazy, brows pinched together with effort. He's sweated his hair into wet tendrils and it's dripping down on Frank with every movement. Frank leans up on his elbow to reach Gerard's mouth again, twisting his head to the side and kissing him, tongue pressing inside and Gerard's sucking on it. Frank moans desperately into Gerard's mouth, rolling his hips up, searching for more friction, more movement, _more more more._

Gerard's mouth slides across Frank's cheek, down his neck, leaving a wet, sloppy trail. When he hits the neck of Frank's t-shirt he makes an annoyed noise and pulls the shirt up from the hem, exposing the sunken cavern of Frank's chest. Frank doesn't think he looks good naked. He's too small, too frail. Gerard doesn't seem to mind, the way his eyes crawl over all that bared skin before he latches his mouth onto Frank's chest, sliding lower and lower.

Frank starts to twitch when Gerard's mouth gets to his navel, he's so oversensitised he could practically crawl out of his skin right now but Gerard's not stopping. His hot mouth slides down Frank's pelvis, tongue catching on and wetting the line of hair trailing down to his cock. Frank's shivering with need by the time Gerard's mouth finds his hand and Frank just wants to scream halle-fucking-lujah because all signs point towards him being about to get a blow job.

His first ever motherfucking blowjob. From a _guy_. From fucking _Gerard_.

He tries to wind his brain into gear because, fuck, he has to committ this whole experience to memory. This is already so much better than third base with Bettina and he's gonna want every detail archived for his spank bank. Gerard's hot breath on his balls, the loose sticky grip of his hand on the base of Frank's cock. The first wet slide of his tongue over Frank's cockhead sending shivers all up his legs and over his chest and, fuck fuck oh fucking fuck, the warm wet slide of Gerard's mouth dropping down over his whole length. Hot wet heat over his whole cock. And suction. Fuck. _Fuck_ yeah, suction.

Frank forces his eyes to focus, looking down at Gerard, at Gerard sucking his motherfucking cock, oh shit. Gerard's lips are pulled tight and his cheeks are sunken, pulled in by his sucking. His eyes are closed and he's wearing an expression of blissful concentration as he moves his head up and down on Frank's dick. Frank's mesmerised, staring and panting and moaning, watching the slick, pink length of himself disappearing and reappearing from Gerard's mouth.

"Oh fuck me. Oh fuck _me_ " Frank's muttering, barely even noticing that he's vocalising, he's so far gone. It seems to get Gerard's attention though and Frank's voice cuts off mid pant when those hazel eyes fix on him, sharp and intense and seeing right into him. He drags his mouth off Frank's cock, which is throbbing so hard now Frank's amazed he can't hear it over the music. Frank makes a pathetic noise of disappointment which dies on his lips when Gerard ducks his head lower, way, way lower and suddenly there's the wet press of Gerard's fucking _tongue_ right between his ass cheeks.

It should strike him as so incredibly disgusting but it really doesn't. It's ridiculously, brain searingly hot and if Gerard didn't have Frank's dick in a vice grip Frank's pretty sure he would've come. Frank makes a strangled noise, hips spasming weirdly, rushing heat pouring down through him. Gerard's tongue is pressing in further now, pushing against his asshole and fuck, motherfucking fuck if that isn't the tip inside him and it feels intense, like he could white out.

He garbles out a noise somewhere between Gerard's name and a curse and this time when his hips spazz out it's a downwards motion, pushing Gerard's tongue further in and fuckohfuckohfuck he's gonna lose it soon. Gerard's hand on his cock isn't even _moving_ and he's gonna lose his shit, fucking pop like a firecracker with a short fuse.

"Gee, shit. Gee... I'm gonna," Frank can barely get the words out. Somewhere under the mop of hair between his legs he sees Gerard's eyes widen. The grip around Frank's cock tightens impossibly further and when Gerard's tongue slips from his ass, there's a finger pressing in it's wake. Frank whines, so desperate, so ready to get off, already missing the presence in his virgin ass. But it's okay, it's fine, because Gerard's pushing a finger in to replace it, so gently, sliding into Frank's saliva slick ass.

"Is this okay?" he asks gently, and Frank just yelps and nods frantically, beyond words. He loses his voice completely when Gerard's finger twists and suddenly there's the most incredible rush of pleasure racing through him. Gerard grins a little sideways before swallowing Frank's cock again, lips tight as he pushes down from the tip to the base, eyes on Frank as his mouth sinks down. Frank's hands flutter to rest on Gerard's sweaty hair, shaking because he's trembling, so completely wound up.

Gerard's fingers finally loosen at the base and his head dives down, stroking his mouth over Frank's cock and moving his hand in time. The finger in Frank's ass moves too, ever so slighty and the combination is completely shattering. Frank lasts three strokes. Three strokes before his face screws up, his vision blurs and he fucking screams into his hand as his cock explodes.

It's very possible he passed out. That's how intense it was. He comes back to himself flat out on the bed, shirt tangled up around his armpits and Gerard kneeled up between his legs looking at him hotly. Vaguely he can hear Tre trilling "I love feeling dirty..." and he can't fucking believe he just lost his ass virginity to "Dominated Love Slave". It's so perfect he can't even begin.

Except Gerard's not done. Frank's such a lousy fuck he hasn't even touched the guy and Gerard looks _hungry_. Frank's mouth falls open, drooling as he watches Gerard reach down and palm his hard dick, eyes sliding shut as a low moan escapes his mouth.

Frank claws the sheets, pressing himself up onto his elbows, staring dumbly at the sight before him. Gerard's all shiny with sweat, his hair's sticking out everywhere and his clothes are barely on. The stretched out neck of the shirt is hanging down, exposing one white shoulder and his open jeans are crumpled around his knees, displaying pale thighs and the nest of dark wiry curls between his legs where he's stroking his hard pink cock, fast, faster. It takes everything Frank's got to pull himself out of his stupor and move, his ass feels so wet and he's still having little pulsing aftershocks, but he gets himself upright, grabs Gerard by the shoulders and pushes him onto his back on the bed.

Gerard smells like sweat and come but Frank kisses him anyway and it should be gross but fuck, it isn't, it's just hot and salty and slightly bitter. He reaches down to find Gerard's cock and there's a short tussle to get Gerard's hand off so Frank can get a grip and then he's _jerking Gerard's dick_. Fuck. It's not that different from jerking his own except the angle's weird and Gerard's cock feels different, more slender, maybe a bit longer. It's still hot, sticky-wet and pulsing and Frank fights the weirdness of the angle to try and make it work. Gerard's not moaning but he's breathing fast and his eyelids are fluttering. He keeps tensing up every few seconds, fingers digging into Frank's back and Frank's thinking it's gotta be a good sign.

"Frank..." Gerard whines, his voice coming out high pitched and unfamiliar. It's like a question Frank doesn't know the answer to, but he takes a guess, shuffling his body down the bed until he's eye to eye with Gerard's cock and assessing just whether he can pull off the next part. _Fuck it._ He can try. He slows the movement of his hand enough to fit his mouth messily over Gerard's cockhead and the moan he gets out of the older man is so worth it. It's messy and strange, but he sucks and swallows as much as he can, keeping his hand going because that seems to be working.

Gerard tastes heavy and salty and a bit like the flavour you get in your mouth when you first wake up. It's not roses and sunshine but it's fine and Frank can totally do this. He's getting slobber all over his hand, but Gerard's still making good noises so he keeps going, trying to move his head and hand faster and just sucking hard like it's a smoothie through a straw that's not thick enough.

Gerard makes a little strangled noise and his hips buck up and so Frank goes faster, glancing up between his dreads to see Gerard's squished up face and fuck yeah, he's loving this. Frank's a fucking blow job master. He can feel the pulse in his mouth, under his hand and Gerard's moans pitch up and lengthen, his hips start to stutter more, fucking with Frank's rhythm but he keeps going, breathing through his mouth and moving as fast as he can.

"Frank, I'm gonna-" Gerard barely gets the words out before his hips buck up three more times and Frank's mouth fills with heavy bitterness which he chokes on and half swallows. When he looks up, Gerard's got his hand over his mouth, breathing so hard his breath is bouncing off his hand and making his hair fly up. Frank wipes his mouth across Gerard's thigh and crawls up to flop beside him.

"Was that okay?" he asks, voice sounding shredded. Gerard nods absently, still panting like he can't get enough air in. He rolls his head to the side and smiles at Frank, lips all wet and swollen and Frank can't help the big stupid grin on his face. Gerard leans over and kisses him, not even caring that he tastes like cock and spunk, they both do now he supposes. Frank returns the kiss, lazy and sweet and slow.

He leans back with a sigh, the giant dopey-ass grin crawling back across his face. He feels fucking invincible right now. Scrabbling on the floor beside the bed, he finds another joint and lights up, taking a deep puff before passing it to Gerard, who takes it absently, still a bit vague.

"So that was all right then? For, you know... your first...?" Gerard's chewing his lip, looking desperately unsure. "I mean, I know I'm not Billie Joe but-"

Frank cuts him off, grabbing Gerard around the neck and pulling him close. "You'll do." he mutters, pressing his lips absently to Gerard's messy hair. Gerard curls in tighter, fingers gripping Frank's shoulder and he can feel Gerard's smile against his cheek. "Yeah, you'll do."

 

~end


End file.
